As computing technology has advanced, computers have become smaller and more portable thereby bringing about powerful handheld devices capable of performing functions of more traditional computing technology. These advancements have resulted in rapid growth and sales of mobile devices. The portable nature and corresponding smaller size of mobile devices means that conventional merchandising and advertising are not well suited for mobile devices.
A user browsing the Internet may be able to quickly identify content that looks and feels like advertisements and often ignores perceived advertising content accordingly. For example, banner ads may be tall and thin while other advertisements are short and wide. The smaller screen of a mobile device may result in a user being increasingly more critical of content that may be an advertisement and accordingly ignores content perceived to be an advertisement. In particular, content that regularly directs a user to pay content is likely to be avoided or ignored by a user. Thus, conventional advertisements are not well suited for a mobile device.